For Life
by II Mizu II
Summary: The Lumince Kingdom must give up one child each generation in order to appease the Ignicians and keep the peace. What will they do with this deal made for life? M for future chapters probably.
1. Chapter 1

Um... hi. ~hides from thrown objects~ I know it says on my profile that I'm probably discontinuing my other two stories, but after a re-read through my other MI story I may just keep that one going. I the meantime here's a new rough draft of this was writtien on my phone.I guess this is a less rough draft-y version. By that I mean, not beta-d.

I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.

He felt nervous. And He could tell that he was showing it, the constant fidgeting, the wandering eyes, they were shouting one thing; nervous. He tossed a glance to his younger siblings, they were both still as statues, staring straight forward, unmoving, not one single emotion betrayed on their faces. If they didn't all look so simliar, he'd wonder if he was adopted. Still, he couldn't understand how they could be so calm about this. One of them wasn't going home today, that's how it worked, keeping the peace that is. For centuries The Kingdom of Lumince sacrificed one prince, or princess to The Kingdom of Igniscidal, in exchange for peace. As long as one royal child from each generation was given to them, they would not slaughter all of Lumince, and let it be known that any who dare cross them would have to deal with the wrath of the Ignicians, the most feared kingdom of the far reaches of the known was hardly a choice at all.

He wasn't sure why he felt nervous in all actuality. This generation had graced a prince for the Ignicians, and he would be picking between the three sibling, two sons, and a daughter. It was clear it would be his sister, Isabelle, who would be stripped of her title and family, and become the personal servant of the Ignician prince for life. He and his brother Max would be sent back home, and he, Alec Lightwood, eldest son, would begin training to be the next ruler of Lumince. It was tradition. The last generation had been their mother, and her older brother, Igniscidal had a princess. Their uncle was picked, and was never to be seen again by their family. He was the logical choice after all, the Ignicians wanted a servant for every need, until they found a suitor to marry and rule with, and probably still on afterwards.

So if it the outcome was obvious, why was Alec's stomache in knots? He didn't rightly know, perhapse sickness over his sisters sealed fate, or maybe it was something else, something he didn't want to admit to himself. That maybe deep down inside, _he_ wanted to be choosen, have the burden of ruling the kingdom off of his shoulders, Alec didn't think himself fit to rule anything anyways. Part of that feeling stemmed from the fact that he would never find a woman suitor he truely wanted. It wasn't that he thought he was above everyone, no, it was that simple fact of them being _women. _That was the part that made it impossible. With this in mind, Alec thought he would be more suited for this fate, serving another for the rest of his life.

Alec was so deep in thought, that when the noise of foot steps broke the quiet of the room, he jumped slightly, and then felt his face heat when he heard the chuckle that followed. He slowly lifted his eyes from the spot on the floor they had drifted during his musings, toward the owner of the amused chuckle that he had just heard. He stifled a gasp at the sight before him, this was obivously the Ignician prince, he was almost unnaturally tall, with strange exotic eyes, their color a perfect mix of green and yellow. The iris was not round like that of a human, but resembled the eyes of a cunning feline, his hair was as black as midnight, not unlike Alec own head of hair, but the prince had his worn in a peculiar fashion, raised above his head in many points.

Upon making brief eye contact the Ignician prince smirked at Alec, causing him to drop his eyes back to floor. The footsteps started up again. growing closer by the second.

"Hello Lumince Royals," the voice of the prince was smooth and warm Alec noted, and he couldn't help but bring his eyes back to him. His eyes roamed the Prince's form seemingly unable to look away. He was the most beautiful man thast Alec had ever seen, and he was sure he would never see him again. But what he did not notice was the smirk that the Prince still fixed on his face. The Prince made his way towards the youngest of the Lightwood children. He gave Ma a once over and then spoke "Too young, I have no interest in you. Leave."

With this Max backed away a few steps before turning and running into the room where their parent werewaiting for the ceremony to end. Once the youngest was out of the room, the Prince stepped in front of the two remaining Lightwoods.

"Hello," he said with new smirk in place "I am Magnus Bane, and one of the two of you is going to become my persinal slave for as long as we both shall live," he chuckled slightly at his own joke of compairing the agreement to marrige "Now, tell me your names."

Isabell spoke immediately "My name is Isabelle." she said mechanically, her entire being seemingly shut down from any sort of emotion. The prince looked at her, giving a slight nod and then turned towards Alec, waiting for him to speak, those strange eyes piercing into him.

"M-my name is Alec...Alexander." he sighed internally at himself, wishing he could be like his sister at the moment.

Magnus stepped back from the two, looking back and forth between them, reagurding them both, and thinking deeply. After several minutes, Alec thought he could take it no more, his fidgeting had started back up as soon as the prince had stepped back, and he didn't know how many more times he could do the same little movements. Just as Alec though he was going to burst from the anticipation, Magnus spoke again.

"Alexander," this was it, he was going home to live out his days as the insuffcient ruler of the Lumince Kingdom. He shut his eyes tight letting flashes of his would be life float around his mind as he awaited his dismisal, "come with me, Isabella leave us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother of Cheysus. So many alerts and reviews. I think my head exploded. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I wasn't sure about this story, if it was good or whatever, but apperently you guys like it. So thank you again. Just ;sadkjghs;dgkjb. Lol thanks.**

**I don't not in any way own or claim to own the Mortal Instruments Series!**

Alec was frozen with shock, the first he'd held completely still since they'd arrived. Was this some sort of joke Magnus was playing on him, had he caught Alec staring and wanted to make him feel embarrased? It was impossible for the Prince to actually _want _him, right? Alec though maybe he'd lost it and imagined the entire thing, it was quite crazy after all. For some sort of conformation on what was happening, he turned his head towards his sister, who was slack jawed and staing at the prince. Well maybe he hadn't imagined it, perhapse the prince already had a suitor in waiting and wanted no temptation from his personal servant. That was the only logical theory that Alec could think of anyways.

After a moment Magnus grew impatient "Isabelle," he strode over towards the girl, giving her a once over " I said, leave us." his voice grew venomus and his eyes slited dangeruosly. With that Isabelleturned on her heel and rushed from the room, causing Mangus to smirk and turn towards Alec, "Well then. Now that that's been taken care of," he turned and started walking towards the dorr which he must have originally appeared from "Follow me."

"Y-yes my prince." he said, already easily falling into the lower roll than he had his entire life. He hustled after the Prince following him down a long corridor. Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, and Alec let his eyes wander as wondered where Magnus was taking them, though he knew he couldn't ask. Suddenly Magnus halted his movements in front of two doors that sat very close to one another.

"These are our chambers, yours is through this door on the right, mine is through the left door. Inside there is a door on the connecting wall of the rooms, You may enter through only if I've called you to me, or given you permission to come in. Though you are merely my servant you shall be dressed well and fed well, I would not be seen with an unhealthy poorly dressed pet. This leads me to my next subject, what I shall be calling you, first is there a shortened version of Alexander that your family has called you?"

"My family has always adressed my as Alec, my Prince." Alec said quietly, somewhat relived he would not be treated worse than dirt, even if it was the Prince's vanity that made it so. However it was a bit disturbing that Magnus had called him his "pet."

"Very well, I will adress you as such, along with Alexander, or pet whenever I see fit. And you shall adress me by name unless we are at an event or in public with many people around us, in which case you shall adres me as your prince. Is every understood then?"

"Yes my-, um Magnus." Alec said looking up at the Prince he loomed over him, impossibly tall, incredibly beautiful, and completely unattainable. He sighed internally at that thought.

Magnus smiled after Alec spoke "Good, now rest, I'm sure you've had an extreamly long day." he said and motioned his arm towards Alec's door "Tomorrow we will be getting you fitted for a new wardrobe that will go along with my own, so everyone will know who you belong to." he gave Alec a long look, mostly it seemed, at the former prince's crrent attire.

Alec wasn't a fashionable one, not to say he wasn't well dressed, but it was always simple outfits that he chose, much to the dismay of his parents "_You'll never find a suitor with clothing like that, everyone will think us poor." _they'd said to him once, but he still hadn't relented to a new wardrobe. Now that would change, starting tomorrow. He turned towards his door and turned the knob letting the room open in front of him. It wasn't a terrible living space by any means. It was fairly sized, and simply decorted. There was a bookshelf in the far corner, already holding a few volumes, a wardrobe, and a medium sized bed with a window above it. It wasn't much but it was miles better than what he had expected. He mad his way toward the wardobe, fidning there was already sleeping clothes indside of it. he changed into them and climbed into his new bed. '_Maybe this won't be so bad as everyone maes it out to be' _ he thought before getting comortable and drifting of into a night of dreamless sleep.


End file.
